Drones
Drones take many forms and functions throughout the Fringe. As their name implies, drones are unmanned craft designed to take up the least amount of space possible while best fulfilling their task. The product is an extraordinarily tiny vehicle that is fine-tuned for service. Variants Defense Defense Drones are utilized in combat training sessions through the Sol Region. Since these drones are much smaller than an manned vehicle, they allow new pilots to sharpen their accuracy at an accelerated rate. Defense Drones are outfitted with a Glint Light Laser. Combat Combat Drones are used as a light defense where human pilots would be too costly or not vigilant enough. They are also used sparingly in combat exercises. These drones are much narrower than Defense Drones and are therefore more difficult to hit. Combat Drones are outfitted with a Glint Light Laser. Advanced Combat Invented by Dr. Randall Cassitor, Advanced Combat Drones are the main attack craft that guard the scientist's lair and also venture into neighboring sectors to clear away unwanted guests. They have slightly heavier armor than Combat Drones but are still small enough to be mass-produced at seemingly little cost. These drones have a red light at their nose that glows when they are in motion. Advanced Combat Drones reside exclusively in the Twilight Region, and they are outfitted with a Deimos Heavy Laser. Multipurpose As their name implies, Multipurpose Drones fulfill a variety of roles, typically those that replace a human in EVA activities. These drones can be seen at Drake Station hovering around an impounded Bora Carrier, implying that they perform hull repairs or maintenance on capital ships. Multipurpose Drones carry no weapons. Advanced Not to be confused with the Advanced Combat Drone, Advanced Drones are manufactured by Dr. Cassitor with special hardware that protects them against the damaging effects of radioactive Twilight Fog. This way, the drones are able to carry out routine maintenance and repairs to Dr. Cassitor's station. These drones have a humanoid shape, and the surface where the "face" would be brightens with red light when the drone is in motion. GalSpan steals one of these drones and reverse engineers it to learn how to produce swarms of them that can service the Hephaestus Mining Complex while it operates within GalSpan-generated fog. Cassitor Drones carry no weapons. Spy Spy Drones are probes deployed by Minelayers to discreetly monitor activity in a sector. Corporations have been known to scatter these drones in rival company territory to collect information, just as Core Mining Industries did to Advanced Ganymede Technologies in the contract Security Breach. Spy Drones carry no weapons. Gallery Defense Drone game.PNG|Defense Drone stationary in space Combat Drone news.png|Image of Combat Drone in TNS news article Combat Drone paper insert.PNG|Image of Combat Drone from ship recognition chart Advanced Combat Drone game.png|Advanced Combat Drone stationary in Twilight Fog Advanced Combat Drone paper insert.PNG|Image of Advanced Combat Drone from ship recognition chart Multipurpose Drone game.PNG|Multipurpose Drone stationary in space Advanced Drone game.png|Advanced Drone on landing pad Category:Other spacecraft Category:Tachyon: The Fringe ships